Love that was never lost
by Ved and Cloe4eva
Summary: the title says it all. i dont own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Love that was never lost

BLANE POV

Its 5 years after Rose, Daisy and Blane have left high school. Blane is worried out of his mind for Daisy and is still at M.I.9 his mission is the same it has been 5 years now and Rose is still with him helping and also worried for Daisy's safety after the Grandmaster took her. Blane woke up like he has for the past five years now worried for Daisy and depressed. Blane knew Daisy had feelings for him ever since the incident with the truth serum. As he eats breakfast he remembers the day she confessed.

_Flashback_

It was their last day of senior year, and about 5 minutes to the end of school.

"Hey Blane i need to tell you something" said Daisy,

"Yer what is it?"

"Well... ever since i started at this school i kinda had... a little crush on you."

The end of school bell rang just as Blane was about to reply. A SKUL car came up and took Daisy. Blane rushed down to HQ quickly made the call for Rose and Lenny to come down.

"Hey where's Daisy?" said Lenny and Rose at the same time

"She just got taken by SKUL" Blane replied sadly.

And with that they started the search.

_End Flashback_

As soon as Blane got to M.I.9 HQ he went straight to Rose's office because she is always early for work. Just a year ago Rose had her first child it was a girl she named her Ailey. Only 2 years after she left high school The Worm proposed to her and she said yes. Sometimes i feel jealous because Rose has someone and i lost the only person i ever loved.

"Hey Blane how are you feeling?" said Rose

"Yer alright i guess just wish i could see Daisy again."

"I know. We all do" said Rose

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Maybe but i don't know, you see when i was undercover at St Hopes again i was working with two new spies in the youth program Oscar and Carrie and I. We had to make a deal with the Grandmaster. So we went to one of his hide outs."

"Rose, why didn't you say anything before?" asked Blane feeling a little bit happier.

"Well i vaguely remember where it is. All i remember is that it is at this fungal foot place near St Hopes, and you gotta do something with your foot. I don't remember but Carrie does."

"Is she still at St Hopes?" said Blane a little bit happier.

"i think so."

So off they went to St hopes with Blane a little bit happier than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

STILL BLANE POV

When they got to St Hopes they put on their disguises (they didn't want Mr Flatley to recognise them) and went in. Their disguises were as pest control. They went straight to the Cleaners storeroom and when they went down they changed into their old spy outfits that they wore when they went to school there. When they got down they were faced with Oscar and Carrie in fighting positions and Frank. Blane was just about laughing because their poses were what he was teaching to new spies at H.Q .

"Frank, Oscar, Carrie, it's me Rose" said Rose with a little chuckle.

"Oh hey Rose how have you been and who is he?" asked Carrie curiously.

"Oh I'm Blane one of the original youth spies. I was on Roses team"

"WOW you are like my idol man." Said Oscar

"Thanks, Oscar is it, yer i actually made up that move that you are posing for" i said

"yer you should of seen him when he was at school here it was so funny watching him" said Rose with a giggle.

"thanks Rose. I'm cut that hurt" i said with a laugh

We all started to laugh.

"umm Carrie i have a question" i said

"Yes Blane what is it?" said Carrie

"Well you know when you and Rose had to make a deal with the grandmaster do you remember where it was because um he took Daisy the 3rd member of our team."

" Yes i remember but i think i actually heard someone talking and i think i heard the name Daisy and something about becoming one of them. I don't know"

"WHAT! Daisy become one of THEM! But she's M.I.9 not SKUL she wouldn't do that" i said a bit angry.

"Well I'll show you where it is but don't get your hopes up." Said Carrie

"Thanks Carrie. This means a lot to me"

"Hey why is this girls so important to you?" asked Oscar and Frank

Just as Blane was about to reply an alarm went off alerting them that there was an intruder in the school. They all quickly got their gadgets and headed for the lift. When Rose and Blane got there they got a huge surprise to see who the SKUL agent was. It was their long lost colleague Daisy and she didn't look much different than the last time Blane saw her.

"Daisy is that you?" i asked in surprise

**EEEEP! Oooh exitment much. Please update**


	3. Chapter 3

BLANE POV

"OMG! Blane is that you?" asked Daisy

I just stood there not moving from the surprise of seeing Daisy again.

"Daisy is that really you?" asked Rose

"Yep it's me" said Daisy

God I can never get board of her voice. It was like feeling velvet against my skin.

I finally said something "Daisy I can't believe it's you. Are you really a SKUL agent?"

"No, I am still working for M.. but i have a top secret mission." said Daisy

"And why didn't M.I.9 tell us that!" said Blane very angry

"well as i said top secret" said Daisy

"Daisy can i talk to you for a minute" i asked.

"yer sure. Wats up Blane"

"well for one I'd like to do this" i said then kissed her like i've never kissed anyone before.

"WOW Blane i thought you would have moved on" said Daisy

"Daisy i have so depressed ever since you got taken sometimes i wake up screaming from nightmares"

"oh i'm so sorry Blane" said daisy

"yer its ok now that your here" i said

"so Daisy what have you been doin at SKUL?" asked Rose.

"Nothing really i was the mole at SKUL that people were trying to capture" said Daisy

"wow. Umm Daisy do you reckon you'd want to come out for dinner with me sometime?" i can't believe it i just asked Daisy Out the girl i have been in love with since i first saw her!

"OMG YES i LOVE to Blane!" said Daisy

"Ok where do you want to meet?"

"Well you know that really cute new restaurant they just opened?"

"Yer sure i'll meet you there!" i said extremely excited.

"Hey Rose is that a wedding ring on your finger i see?"

Rose just stood there and blushed

" yes it is" said Rose

"ooooooh who was the lucky guy?" Asked Daisy

"Umm it was the Worm. His real name is actually Ryan" said Rose

"OMG WOW aww that means that you've already had the wedding" said Daisy a little bit said that she couldn't go.

"Yeah i'm sorry Daisy" said Rose

"It's ok. I'll get to plan my wedding with Blane" she squealed

I just started coughing and laughing loudly. Everybody just looked at me weirdly


End file.
